Redemption of a Knight
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: Lesus, the Judgment Knight, leaves the Church of the God of Light because of the coruptness in the church. A few years later, he becomes an assassin. It's rated T because there is some swearing.
1. Prologue

**Redemption of a Knight**

**Prologue **

**Summery-A few years after Judgment discovers a horrible secret about the Church of Light, he disappears and becomes an assassin. The story is better than it's summery; I promise you so please read it. **

**NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE STORY: The story will take place after the third novel. The fourth or fifth novel does not take place. In the Prologue, the knights are all 22. I am not sure how old they really are but that is how old I say they are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Sun Knight.**

I am an assassin. One of the best. But I used a Holy Knight, the Judgment Knight to be precise. That's right, I was once a Holy Knight of the Twelve Holy Knights of the Church of Light.

It had been a four years since I retired and became an assassin. Of course that is probably not how the other Holy Knights saw it, I don't even know if they know that I am an assassin. To be honest, I abandoned my post as Judgment Knight. Most of the other Knights probably think of me as a low life scum bag and I have to agree with them. In my defense, I could no longer serve a corrupt church and government that would sell out their allies for a big pay day.

Perhaps I should start at the beginning. I had been put on a mission to find a dangerous criminal wanted for the murder of three church officials. This was a solo assignment and very secretive. I was ordered to kill the man on sight. I always hated missions that ended up with me killing. But the thing that got me was that I had been ordered to kill him and not just kill if he resisted. I had been suspicion of the fact that this man did not even get his own trial for something as important as this.

I should have just said no to the mission. I was on break already and could have just let one of the other Knights handle it, Sun Knight enjoyed missions like this, but I had spent all of my money the week before on preparing a dinner for Grisia birthday. He had demanded that I buy him all of his favorite foods and of course that had left me broke.

It was easy enough finding the man through some of my contacts. So after I had tracked him to an abandoned mill I had assumed I could just wait it out. It was as simple as that but no I just had to have this damn feeling. My Holy magic prickled as I walked into the building. I did not have much magic but I knew when it acted up, I had to follow my instincts. It was dark. No, I am not scared of the dark. I had been trained by my teacher to not be afraid of the dark as a requirement for being the Judgment Knight.

After walking into a back hall connecting the building to a back hallway I noticed a light. I had my sword drawn, ready to attack if anyone was armed. I peered into the room to find that no one was in there despite the candle burning on a table.

Feeling reassured I walk in taking a look at the room. It was small and by the looks of it, had been home to the man I had been charged with finding. The same prickling I had felt earlier had returned and as I turned to the table that the candle sat on, I noticed many different papers. I picked one up randomly and after reading for only a few second, I drop the paper on the table and stumble back. I am usually one to not show emotions but in rare moments when I am alone, I allow it.

It was impossible what had been on that paper but from the way my magic reacted, I knew it was the truth. On that paper read a hit list for some of the most important people in the church along with in the king's council and a list of how much money each kill was worth. That was not the surprising thing. It was the fact that it was written in the king's handwriting. I look at other papers. They all have different writing on them. Some list calculated attacks by undead on specific spots that could destroy the whole block in order to cease funding for a particular business. There had even been Assassins hired by the church to kill representatives from other churches.

And then the most horrendous thing I could possibly see, each page was signed off by the Pope. He was the Pope and he was the one who actually signed off on these papers. I can't believe it.

I felt like I wanted to be sick. It was after I had backed away from the table the second time that a voice sounded from the door way.

"Ah, the great Judgment Knight come to kill me have you." I turned to see a middle aged man. Dirty blonde hair, rages for close. He smelled like he hadn't taken a bath in years. I could smell him from three meters away.

He was identical to the one on the picture I was given before I started my mission. He was the one I had to kill but I wanted to know what part he played in this. How could he possibly have any of this or if this was in fact real. I wanted to doubt it but my magical sense wouldn't let me.

The man continued on, "I won't let you kill me. Even if you do, I have other copies sent to many different people."

I stopped him then, not even having to pretend to be furious, "I demand to know what is going on. Why do these papers have the Popes signatures and why is it written in the king's hand. Tell me."

He laughs as if I have told a funny joke but my face remains hard. I could care less about my stupid smile then. He finally stops laughing and is now staring at me in genuine shock.

"You can't tell me that you didn't know about this, any of this." He said and then he starts laughing again.

With a speed that could rival , I am now running at him. My fist connects with his face and I could feel my magic flowing out of my hand to add extra power. I had no time for this idiot. I wanted to know what was going on.

"You really have no clue. Hiding things not only from the public but also their greatest weapons." the man said as he sat up after he had fallen to the ground.

I grew angry at his statement, "I am no weapon. I am a Knight, the Judgment Knight. One of the twelve holy Knights and I have no time to play. Now tell me before I beat you to a bloody pulp."

At that point, I believe my voice was the scariest thing that could have ever been said by me. At that point I didn't even know if I would actually do it. I was probably angry enough but I doubt my stomach would last for it all. I could hold my vomit in when I am 'interrogating' prisoners but what I wanted to do to him was much more painful with a lot more blood.

"Alright, you wanna know then I will tell you. Your government, your church they are nothing but a bunch of cowards hiding behind there Holy Gods and Knights. You think they praise you because they respect you? No, they do it because it distracts you from the darker parts." He said.

I listened in fascination as he told me of all those back ally deals made to get rid of certain people in order to keep their power or make the church and king more powerful. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt like punching something. Resisting the urge to hit the man again, I stomped over to one of the walls and with as much magic I could muster into my hand, I punched. A hole as tall as me and as wide was the result of my anger. I had no idea that this much power could come from me when I was this angry.

I hated myself for what I did not want to believe but everything was pointed to the truth. I collapsed onto the ground and sat there for what felt like hours but I am sure it was only a few minutes. So very few times have I been this confused on what I should do. Should I do as the church ordered and complete my mission, should I expose the truth on the church? I could get help from the other Knights but what if they too were in on it. I am the judgment Knight. I am supposed to judge what the church condones as criminals but would the church see itself as a criminal let alone the Pope or that fat ass of a king.

I heard the floor boards creak behind me but I did not look at the man who was slowly approaching me, "What am I supposed to do? You tell me. I am supposed to be the Judgment Knight."

"Nothing that is what you should do. Don't go against the church but at the same time don't help them, leave." He sat down next to me, "When I first found out about what the government people were doing, I gave my wife a choice to either be on my side or not. But she chose a different root, she left. Not just me but the whole of this place. I don't know where she is now but I know that she is with me or against me."

"That's easy for someone to do that isn't as high up as me. I am the Judgment Knight. I punish criminals. How do you expect me to Judge the Pope and king for crimes like this. I would most likely become the enemy." I said trying to sound aggravated but found that I didn't even have the strength to argue.

"You are young, just about the same age as my son." He said solemnly, "He was killed helping me with my idiotic scheme. I should have told him to leave with his mother. He was young and felt passion for what he was doing same as you but he died too young to even live his life. Just like you, risking your life for a government that kills off its own just to further its power."

"I was sent to kill you without even taking you in for a trial. I had known something was up from the minute I was assigned this mission." I said, but then got up quickly, "I have to go."

I went to the desk and gathered up the papers, placing them in my cloak as not to be spotted by anyone. The man looked startled and jumped after with me, looking nervous as he asked, "I thought you were sent to kill me?"

"I have never failed a mission before." I began to walk away and noticed that the heavier foot falls were not following after. "I will require that you burn this mill before the night is throw and then leave without anyone noticing. You have nothing to worry about, I have dedicated my life to upholding justice."

After that, I had made up my mind. I would leave just as the man had said. I went back to the church and gave them my report on killing the man. How I had set the mill on fire trapping him in and said something about how the God Of Light had taken the Sinner to where he rightfully belonged. I was paid a large sum of money, much more than what I usually was paid after a mission. I left after the meeting, heading straight for Grisia's room. Before I leave I needed to see him.

I knock on his door, hearing the silent groan that I knew could only belong to Grisia. It was then that I remembered that this was the time of day that he applied him face mask. _Oops._

"Sun, it is Judge." I said, knowing that he would just let me in and feel happy that he does not have to take off his face cream. The door was open to reveal a very agitated looking Sun Knight. He's still smile as he looks around the hall but sees no one and the smile slips.

He looked around before saying, "What do you want, Judge?"

"I need to talk to you." I said as I push my way into his room.

We walk over to his sofa. His face shows annoyance but I have been around him long enough to see the underlying emotions. He is worried, probably about what I plan to say. I am usually straight to the point but today, I feel like my tongue is made of led.

"How have you been, Grisia?" I ask, too afraid to speak what I really wanted to say. He seems surprised by what I had said. Knowing that face, I could tell he felt something was up and wouldn't let it go.

"Is that what you came to talk about? I don't think so. What wrong Lesus?" I don't want to say but I know that I have to so that at least he knows and if anyone figures out that I know about the church then they would least expect me to tell the Sun Knight.

I handed him the papers that I had taken and he began reading. I could see surprise spread across his face. Once he was finished he turned to me, wanting an explanation.

I begin to explain. Telling him about the assignment and how it had not felt right. I spoke about what had happened in the room. What I read on the papers and what the man had told me. I skipped the part about him giving me advice to leave. I didn't want him to know about that. Next I told him of what I had down, lying about completing the mission to save the man's life when he had been innocent. Throughout it all, Grisia listened and took in all that I had said. He understood that I am not that good at hurting people let alone killing them especially when I know that person is innocent.

"We have to tell the other Holy Knights and expose what the church and king are doing." he said determined. I am confused and doubting everything I have ever believed in. I couldn't stay. I wouldn't not even if what Grisia said came to be and the church was exposed, I couldn't stay.

I nodded "That is why I came to you. You are better at gaining support for what needs to be done. I will have my Vice-captain help you with whatever you need."

"Is that so?" Grisia said, "We can talk about this more in tomorrow."

The conversation was over then and I left. The next morning we did not talk. I had left that during the night. At the time, I had no idea where I was to go but I knew that I had made the right decision, at least for me I did. Not for the others but for myself. I knew that they would think of me as a no good deserter but I didn't care at the time.

Over the next four years I have come to both doubt and accept reason after reason why I did what I did. I accept that I could no longer be there pretending to be something I am not. I doubt that I will ever have such close, brother like relationships as I did with the Holy Knights ever again. But I know I will one day see them again and hopefully they will not hate me for leaving.

**END**


	2. Chapter 1

**Redemption of a Knight **

**Chapter 1**

**In this all of the Holy Knights are 25 including Lesus. The first chapter happened a little after the third novel and this happens three years after that. The fourth novel does not happen and neither does the fifth. I have only read the first two chapters of the fifth novel. They were the only ones I could find on the interweb. Yes, I said interweb. During the Prologue, all the holy knights were 22. In this chapter, Lesus is 25.**

A lone, dark figure walked through Maple Wood, a town in the country of the ruling religion of the God of War. With hair black as night reflecting off the setting sun, eyes and clothes to match, he waved to the people he passed. As he finally stopped at a two story house, he made his way inside.

Who you ask might this person be? This is Lesus, a former Holy Knight turned assassin. The whole town knew that he was an assassin. It wasn't some big secret that he kept. But despite his job description, he got along with most of the town. The town, at first, did not except him of course but after his friendly visits to each and every store and farm, within the week, he had made friends with most of them. The town knew of his friendly nature and caring ways. What they seemed to not understand is how this loving person could ever become an assassin. A person who becomes sick at the site of pain and blood could kill for a living.

That is because they do not know the real Lesus. To them, he was not even Lesus. He was known as Rin. It is true that he is all of the above but they do not understand what drove him to be this way. Anyway back to the story.

**Lesus**

Immediately after I entered my house I went straight for his bed. I had been running for the last two day without rest. I had promised Lucy that I would be back in time for her birthday which was tomorrow. In order to keep that promise, I had cut back on my sleeping time for the return trip and ran almost half the way back. I barely made it before sundown. I could finally rest for the night. Of course, the worst had yet to come…entertaining a bunch of little kids at a party early the next morning.

Despite my fussing, I truly did care about the young girl, Lucy. She had been orphaned at a very young age. I had found her three years ago after I had finished certain missions. She had witnessed her parent's death then taken and sold to scum bags that had planned to do awful things to her. It had been one of my earlier assignments, to kill the men. When I had come across the girl, she had begged me to take her with so she could become my apprentice. She had vowed to be my student in order to hunt down the men who killed her parents.

She had been eight at the time. I had reluctantly agreed to it. For the last three years, I had discovered her amazing aptitude for knives and had been teaching her a great deal in swordsmanship. She was still too young and small to be handling big weapons but she was incredibly skilled. She would most likely not need to use big weapons anyway if she were to enter into the assassin business but I was trying to teach her other things besides weaponry so she may not turn out the way I am, always looking to find justice for other people or worse, to just kill for money.

I did not want that for her, not at all. I didn't even want it for me but I knew what it was like to be young and want wanting revenge for the death of my parents. I was even willing to kill an innocent man for my revenge. I certainly didn't want her to make the mistake I almost made.

I had been successful in finding something she liked, cooking. I myself am not a good chief but she is quite good at it and I have even gotten an apprenticeship for her with the local pastry shop. She had complained at first but soon discovered that she liked it and began baking everything. Sometimes I wish Ice was here. I am sure he would just love to have her around. They both have a strange habit of wanting to experiment with food and most of it was sweet. They both have an affliction to not stop talking. I thank the God of Light that the former Ice Knight was able to keep Ecilan from rambling on. It was a nightmare when Lucy discovered I hated sweets. I finally given in and became her guinea pig-I mean taste tester.

Speaking of said girl, there was an unusually jumping blond currently bouncy on my ribcage.

"Rin, Rin, what did you bring me?" The girl asked excitedly, using the false name I had told her and most everyone else.

I never told her who I used to be. I would have trusted her with my name but I can't have her saying it around unwanted ears. It wasn't like a lot of people knew my real name but for those who did, I would rather not have them find me.

I reluctantly got up, effectively knocking her off, "You will have to wait till tomorrow. I have already hidden it."

"Aw, that's no fun." She whined, "You are supposed to bring me something when you get back _and_ for my birthday." stressed the 'and' in her sentence.

"I don't think that is how it works." I told her with a sigh but opposite of my words, I reached over to my nightstand and lifted a wrapped object off the top, "You are one selfish child."

Not even listening to my words, she took the present and destroyed the wrapping in her wake.

Squealing she yelled out, "Snow globe! Look, it is the most handsome and ravishing Son of War!"

I knew how she loved the Sun of War so it was only natural to get her one on my mission to the Capital of Forgotten Noise. I know I spoil her but I can't help it. When she begins to cry, even if I know it is fake, I still cannot help but do what she wants. I cannot stand to watch a child cry.

I sigh, "Now let me sleep. I am tired and have no energy to deal with you loud screaming."

She 'Hmfed' then left the room. I was thankful for that as I slumped back down. I know I was never as annoying as this girl is at the age of ten. At that time I had been training to become the future Judgement Knight.

Yes, I know, a Holy Knight turned assassin. It just does not happen but I chose this as a way to do some good. This probably seems contradictory to everything that I am saying. The Judgement Knight is supposed to carry out Justice by punishing criminals. Assassins are paid to kill as a profession. Completely opposite in what they do but I am and was both of these.

After leaving the Holy Temple, I had gone off the different countries to find a path to follow, something that I could help people with and to stop sinners but without all of the torture and corruption. To stop sinners has always been what I wanted from the beginning, ever since I became Judgement Knight.

After a month, I came across a wounded assassin. Against all of my better judgment to stay away from him, I had helped heal him. I had asked how he had gotten injured, I shouldn't have asked him but I was glad that I did. He told me killing evil.

I was confused at first but after he explained that he had become an assassin to rid the world of the evil and corrupt. He had made it his life duty to take jobs to kill crimes, whether they are lowly thugs to intimidate higher up or to kill those very same high up people who abuse their position of power. He had said he never once killed someone who did not deserve it. It also helped that the job paid well. I knew then that it was fate we had meet. I may not like violence but it was a much better job in terms of less violence than being Judge Knight.

I do, on occasion, miss being Judgement Knight. I did have people who cared about me. Creus, I had heard he along with the other Knights had exposed the church and king of their wrongful deeds. I was thrilled the instant I had learned of it from my employer. He had shown me a job sheet for the both the king and the Pope or, as it was now, the former Pope.

It seemed that after they had been exposed someone else wanted justice as well. My employer had offered me the job but I had declined. I was happy with just knowing that none of their terrible backwards schemes would happen again. I would rather not get involved with my old life and bring up past memories.

My employer had asked if I would go back to the Holy Knights but I told him no. I had a new life now and I did not have an obligation to torture any criminals or missions I didn't agree with. I knew my vice-captain, Vidar, would be capable enough to handle the Judgment Division on his own. He could possibly be the second most reliable vice-captain, right after Adair.

So now, I live the life of an assassin. It is not a bad life as long as you keep who you are a secret but when you are revered as one of the continent's most deadly assassins it is kind of hard. I can handle any upstart wanting to make a name for themselves by trying to get at me but when veteran assassins come popping out wanting to do the same, it is not as easy. I have never killed any of them or anyone who never deserved it.

Of course most of the town that I lived in knew I was an assassin but only new me by the name Rin. My employer had spread around his own name for me when I had come to work for him. He had said that Rin wasn't a very good assassin name. So, to the world of assassins, I was known as Shadow. It's not my first choice of a name but it technically wasn't my choice anyway.

I yawned loudly as I thought. I needed to sleep. I was much too tired to think about the past at the moment. I had a party to put together early in the morning anyway and had no time be nostalgic. For now, I will sleep.

**END**

**Good after noon my lovely readers. I hope you all enjoyed chapter one along with the prologue. Please REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Redemption of a Knight **

**Chapter 2**

**I have decided to update early on account of my first reviewer. Unlike some people, Sakura Hyuga is nice enough to review. Because of that, I quickly edited the chapter myself in order to get it out fast enough for today. This chapter is dedicated to Sakura Hyuga.**

**September 12**

I woke up that morning exhausted. I got up anyway for in a few hours a dozen little kids would be swarming the house. I had a lot of things to do, put up decorations; help Lucy cook the food and cake. It was going to be a busy day.

After I was finally able to sit up on the bed the door flew open, "Rin, wake u-oh, you're already up. That's good. Come on, you have to help me. I can't put the decorations on the ceiling. It's too high."

I sighed. Not minutes after I wake up do I have to already start doing work, "I will be right there."

Her face took on an angry look. She stomped over to me. Grabbing my arm, she began to pull me off the bed and out of the room. Being the kid loving person that I am, I don't fight her. I just sigh and let her lead me downstairs where I see millions of little pink streamers and ornaments laying all over the place.

"I need you to put them all up." She said turning to me and pointing at the mess on the ground, "And make sure they are high enough so that no stupid head can pull them down."

"Yes sir Lus," I said and gave a salute, knowing she hated it when I did.

She glared at me for a minute before heading into the next room that just so happened to be the kitchen. Once she left I began doing as she asked and putting all of the frilly, pink, and sparkly things up. I would have to do this fast if I want to be able to get ready in time. Lucy didn't even give me time to get dressed. I was still in my dirty clothes from yesterday.

As I went through the house, I put away all of the breakable things. Last year, the kid manages to break quite a few things. They can never seem to stay in one area of the two story house.

Lucy and I lived in a good sized house. It was not too big or too small. It had three bedrooms, a good sized kitchen, a living room, and moderate sized dining room. It is a perfect size for the children plus parents coming over.

It had shocked me how accepting the town was towards me and Lucy. Most assassins in the country of Forgotten Sound were not that favored. Of course, assassins were more accepted here than Forgotten Echo. Lucy's way of explaining it was that "Single woman and teenage girls find you tall, dark, and handsome so they would obviously want to follow you around."

It just so happens that the town council is mostly made up of singe woman with teenage daughters which means if there was a vote we would not be thrown out of town. And if any mobs come after us, it would most likely be of teenage girls. I find all of her ideas insane but in the back of my head, I can't help but notice a few female eyes watching me every time I go into town.

I was brought out of my thoughts as a high voice from behind spoke, "Good, you're just about done. I need you to get ready. The guest will be here in less than an hour and you have yet to get out of those stinky clothes."

I just nodded. There was no point arguing with her. I was finally finished with the last of the decorations and headed off to my room to change. All of the bedrooms were close in size but I had still picked the smallest and Lucy picked the biggest. I do not have much stuff and I would rather not have a big empty room. I had what I needed and that was all, a bed, nightstand, dresser, and mirror. That was it. I did not need a lot of things unlike Lucy. Her room was filled with many different types of snow globes that I bought on my different jobs around the countries. She then had a big bed with pink sheets. I do not know where she got the pink dye to make the pink sheets but it was certainly not from me.

As I entered my room, I went over to the basin that Lucy had filled with water like she always did in the morning since I usually forget about it. I dampened my hair then took the soap next to the basin and scrubbed my hair of the dirt and sweat from the day previous. After taking my clothes off I did the same with my skin. After I had finished washing I went to my dresser and put one a pair of loose fitting black pants and dark green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up past the elbows.

I walked back down stairs to find the previous mess of décor replaced with an array of party snacks set out on most of the open table space. The living room was big and would fit a lot of people with enough room for them to sit. There were two couches across from each other with a table separating them. I walked into the dining room. The table was small but could be opened in the middle so that a matching piece of wood could be placed there so it should be able to fit all of the guests.

The cake was already on it along with more snacks. A lot of the food I had never seen before. Lucy must have really wanted to try out new recipes. What better way to do that than with a bunch of people coming over who will probably be starving. I was so glad to not have to be the one to taste any more of her sweets for a while. She usually sold them after she had gotten me to test them. I knew she just wanted to torture me since even if I don't like them she still sells most if the sweets to the people in town. I am guessing that is how she makes most of her own money that seems to appear whenever I don't buy her something.

Lucy came into the room behind me. She had her dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail with hair bangs framing her face. She had on her pink dress that went to her knees with reflective beads and sparkles sown into the lacey cover skirt.

"Look at all of this amazing food. I'm sure everyone will like it." She said, admiring her creations then faced me.

She looked me over. I am sure it was to see if she approved of my outfit. She gave a nod before turning away and going out of the door leading to the living room as a knock came from the front door.

A few of the guest arrived together. Three parents (mothers) accompanied by four kids, three were girls and one was a boy.

As the kids went exploring around the house the adult walked over to me. I knew who they were from past encounters at other children's parties and town events.

The first woman, Irene, held out a rapped box to me, "Where should we set the presents, Rin?"

The other two, Sharron and Joan, had similar boxes. I motioned over to a corner table. It was big enough for the presents to be put on.

Sharron nudged me, "So, Rin, you got back pretty late yesterday. I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time for the party."

They were all nice woman but pried a lot into others business. If something was going on in town or the next town over, these three women would know.

"Oh, I know. I saw you walking into town." Irene said, "You were absolutely filthy. You had mud all over you."

I gave a chuckle, "Yes, I had to take a short cut through some swamp area on my way back or it would have taken me a couple more days to get here."

These women were clean freaks so of course they would notice the dirt and mud on my black clothing.

"That is so sweet. You must really care about your sister to go through all of that just to get here." Joan cooed.

The people had assumed us to be brother and sister since we were both young and I had not told them otherwise. I had only been 23 at the time I came here, two years ago, and Lucy had been nine so it was easy to think that we were siblings.

"Lucy is 11 this year, right?" Joan asked, "She is so adorable in her pink dress."

I smiled at her, "I got it for her on one of my trips a few weeks ago. Your daughter's birthday is coming up. I could get one for her birthday."

Her face lit up. She, like me, was one of those people who spoiled their kids. So she would probably be happy to see her daughter in a new dress she could wear for special occasions. I was a nice person so I offered, not all of the time, mostly on birthdays.

"Oh, you are such a nice person." Joan said.

"We have been thinking about electing you onto the town council." Sharron said, "It would be such a wonderful opportunity to start on a new career. You can make good money doing it too so you wouldn't have to leave. You could spend more time with Lucy."

I sighed. They had been trying to get me to quit assassin job but I have told them many times not that I would not but they are very persistent. I didn't really want to answer and to my luck a knock was heard at the door.

"Sorry but if you will excuse me." I said and headed to the door. A few more guests walked in and I directed the kids to where the others were and brought the adults (more mothers) over to where the presents were to drop off. Eventually all 13 kids had arrived along with ten parents. Most of them wanted to talk with me and to my great distaste I was forced to convince them why I did not want to work on the town council. None of them approved of my current job but I never paid any attention to them.

When it was time to open presents all of the kids came rushing in and crowded around the present table saying "Open mine first" repeatedly. In all, she received three homemade snow globes (a piece of wood with some kind of landscape glued to it with a water and sparkle filled glass jar glued to it). One was of Spear Point Town and the other two were Cliff City and some town near bye.

Another was hand knit scarf. It was inexpensive material but warm and would be useful for winter. The next two gifts were a pair of mittens and a hat. The three together seemed to be a matching set from the three parents. They were all white, knowing from past experience that she would just die any of their clothing pink from her mysterious store of pink dye.

The other gifts consisted of a pair of socks, a poncho, and three new pink, beaded scrunches. The final gift was from Mayor Caster's daughter. Being the Mayor, he had the most money. It was a small box. Inside was a pink charm bracelet with a small gem dangling off the chain. Expensive, just like all of the other gifts he gives. The stone was Lucy's favorite shade of pink.

When I had met the Mayor, he had seemed on edge around me. I assume that the only reason he has let his daughter around Lucy was to keep on the good side of me. Lucy thought it was funny the way he acted. I tried to reassure him but we never talked for long, if ever, just a hello usually to be polite.

Caster was a good Mayor and many seemed to like him. He had also attended the party. He is always at a social event that has something to do with his family or the town in general. I believe he is just on edge with an assassin living in town and him being the most powerful man in the town means he is most likely to be assassinated. Not that I ever would.

Mayor Caster walks up to me, "Hello."

"Hello, how are you today?" I ask to be polite, I try to be at least. I never had the chance to at my old job. The whole torturing people into confessing their sins sort of cut into that.

His smile isn't all that enthusiastic, "Oh, the same old. I see your sister is having a good time. Clary really enjoys spending time with her."

I nod as I watch the kids as they anxiously wait as the adults begin to cut the cake. The food around it seemed to have disappeared off the plates. Clary, Caster's daughter, smiles brightly at the big cake next to Lucy while she explains how she made it herself. Everyone knew that whatever kind of candy or desert Lucy made, it would be rot your teeth out sweet but also delicious. The only person known for not liking her sweets was me.

"Clary looks like she wants to devour that cake." I joked, trying to lighten up the mood, giving the man a smile. The mayor was always nervous around me.

He didn't laugh. He stared at the gathered crowd, before walking off towards them.

Soon the party was over and all of the guests were gone. I was left cleaning up the mess while Lucy went off with the other kid for the rest of the day. It would take a while. Food was all over the place. Cake was smeared over the tables and somehow the kids had pulled down most of the decorations. I am not sure how they even got to most of them. No eleven or twelve year old could reach as high as I had putting them up.

I had only just started cleaning when there was a knock at the door. I put the trash bag down full of broken streamers and wasted food although there wasn't much leftover. When I answered, I was met with a sullen faced Mayor. He must have been waiting till the party goers had dispersed.

He looked up from his spot facing the ground, "I need your help."

**END**

**I hope you all with review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Redemption of a Knight **

**Chapter 3**

**I wasn't going to update today, but I was like "Hm, I think I am going to update because I have nothing else to do." so I am updating. Read and Review.**

**September 12**

"I need your help."

I was surprised. The look on his ashen face was a bit troubling. I hadn't noticed how tired he was earlier at the party. The Mayor looked awful. I hadn't noticed this earlier but he looked troubled. I had last seen him two weeks ago and he had not looked this bad.

It took me a minute before I finally answered him, "Would you like to come inside?"

He nodded to me and I moved to the side to let him walk in. I had barely managed to start cleaning before he had arrived so the living room was still a mess. I cleared a spot for the both of us to sit on opposite couches so that we were facing each other.

After a few minutes I cleared my throat, "What do you need? I will try to help if I can."

He sighed then took a deep breath, "It's about Clary. It happened a few days ago when you had been gone. A few God of War Knight had come."

"Are you not on good terms with Monastery of the God of War?" I asked. I had seen Knights of the God of War at his home before. So why he would have problems with them I cannot be certain.

"I am but they are not the problem. At a dinner, the Son of War's youngest brother, Camden, had come. He is a friend of Clary's, have been since they meet when Clary was two. They had been close since then." he told me with a frown, "Has asked for her hand."

It is fairly common for high officials to come through town. It is one of the most traveled through town. Obviously anyone important would come to Caster's home. He owns five of the towns surrounding and including Maple Wood. He was one of the wealthy men in the God of War territory. It wouldn't be uncommon for someone in the Son of War's family to get married to a rich land owners.

"Isn't that a good thing? She would be taken care of if she were to marry someone like him." I said, my thoughts straying to the red haired girl, "Even if she is a little young."

He shook his head, "It is good that she marries young. I was happy and told him yes. I knew that Clary liked him so she would be happy to marry him."

Confusion was the main thing on my mind. I had no idea why he needed my help. Everything he had told me seemed to be good news that had no need for an assassin like me.

"I don't see the problem here." I told him.

"I was just getting to that. It was the night after Camden left that an assassin came to my house and almost killed my daughter. Then the next two nights the same thing happened. No one has come in the last two days though but I feel that will change soon." He paused. Now I could see what the problem was, "She was not hurt but I am afraid that she could be. She is to be married in a ten days and I am to bring her to the Monastery of the God of War in a week. We will be leaving in four days."

"I see." I said but really, I had no clue what he wanted me to do.

"I would like to higher you to protect her." he said, "I will pay you as much as you want."

Ah, now I see, "I don't know. I'm not a free-lance assassin. I work for someone else who gives me assignments. I am not allowed to take independent jobs. I'm sorry."

"Then how do I get ahold of this this person?" he asked.

I didn't really know how people got ahold of him. I just took the jobs and did them then turned in the amount that was due to him. He was a very secretive person and I didn't even know that much about him. I don't even know his real name. I had seen his initials before. E.D. so I just called him Ed.

"I don't really know that either." I said and he sighed and began to get up, "But I will watch the town for anyone suspicious. I believe keeping the town and its inhabitance safe is an obligation to any citizen."

He looked at me and gave a smile, "At first, I thought that it was you who had come in but when I had brought it up to some of the town council members, they all denied that you could have down it."

He stood up fully and I did the same, "I have never killed anyone that did not deserve it and especially no children."

He nodded and walked to the door. I noticed as his shoulders slouch that I had never seen him use before. It must have been a terrible thing for the man to have had his daughter almost killed.

"Perhaps Lucy can come over a few nights." I said as I opened the door for him

He gave me a strange look, "Aren't you afraid she will get hurt if she is around my daughter who is now a target."

"She was raised by an assassin. She will be fine. Clary will also feel more comfortable with her than anyone else." It seemed like a good thing to cheer him up and he seemed to be thinking about it. I don't like seeing good people depressed like he is.

He looked back at me, "But I thought you couldn't-"

I cut him off, "Unlike me, she is not an assassin. She is just a little girl, albeit, trained by an assassin but has no obligation to the people I work for."

He nodded, "Thank you. I think it will make Clary happy to have a friend over. This party had gotten her mind off of the last few days."

"Good bye," He said and I returned the gesture then closed the door.

Lucy should be back in an hour or two so I would send her over then. I can tell she will be excited about getting to use her skills. She always seems to want to come on my jobs. It would be nice if she would help clean up the house. Lucy is has to be the laziest person I know, well, minus Grisia. Why is it that all the people I end up befriending are lazy, self-centered brats.

I sighed. There was no point getting angry over it. The sooner I start, the sooner it will be finished. I pick up the trash back and begin filling it with the destroyed decorations and trash. I go through the whole house making sure to get everything that those kids might have hidden. Some of the food had somehow ended up on the ceiling. I don't like to blame anyone but I have a good idea it was not any of the adults.

I was finally finished with the trash. I have a good perception of time so I am able to tell how many minute and hours that has past. It took me just below an hour to clean all of that trash up. Now, it's on to the dishes. Why does she have to use so many dishes when she cooks? I ask you that. Now I know how the cleaning crew back at the Holy Temple felt when Ice Knight got into his cooking spree. Incredibly annoying is what it is.

I heard the front door open, "Hey Rin, I'm back."

I put down the dish I am cleaning before walking into the front room, "Lucy, I want you to go over to Clary's house and spend the night."

"Why?" she asked as she sat on the couch and took her shoes off, throwing them on the ground.

"I will tell you as soon as you pick your shoes up and put them by the door and not where someone can trip." I say and she lets out a groan but does what I say, "Good, a few nights ago the Son of War's younger brother proposed to Clary and now assassins are trying to kill her. I want you to go and watch her."

She put her hand on her chin in mock thought, "Hm, let me think." She says in a high voice just to get on my nerves, "Alright, but I get to bring my knife."

"That is fine with me just as long as no one sees it." I tell her, "Before you go, you need to clean the rest of the dishes."

Without leaving her time to argue, I run up the stairs and to my room. I wanted to sleep. Kids have way too much energy and their parents talk too much. I soon fall asleep and am in blissful happiness.

**END **

**I think I did a pretty good job. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Redemption of a Knight **

**Chapter 4**

**Look at that! I updated. You all are so happy. Because if you weren't then you wouldn't be reading it, but you are. So you are happy. Unless you were unhappy before you started reading and you were only reading to get ride of your anger but it doesn't work because everthing is spinning and you're going crazy and you need help but no one understands your destressful teenage drama and you're sad because you're all alone. Anyway, please enjoy! ;D**

**September 12**

I set the piece of paper on the table and went out the door. If I wanted to make it back by morning then I would need to leave now. It would take over four hours to get to my destination two towns over. Night had already fallen on Maple Wood and it would be easy to leave town without notice. I had left a note for Lucy incase she came home early so I don't need to worry about her. I

I had replaced my outfit with my usual dark clothing that I wore during jobs as to not be seen. It was a dark, skin tight shirt with skin tight black pants. I had a coat on for the chilly night air. It was black button coat that went halfway down to my knees. It was looser on the bottom and tighter on the top. I left my sword, only taking a dagger hidden on my hip.

If I hurry then I should make it before my employer leaves his office and I don't know where he lives. Technically, it isn't an office, just a small room connected to a back alley building. I had thought about this since Lucy had left. I couldn't let it go so now I am on my way to my employers. I usually don't have to go to his office unless it is to get my payment. Most times, he sends me a letter describing my job so I barely see him. It isn't really a town he lives in, more like a small city.

I was going there to discuss if I could take up Mayor Caster's request. Ed had given me specific rules and if I broke any of them he would fire me so it was better to ask first then be fired. He had a lot of other 'employees' and could easily replace any of them, including me. Never mind that I was probably one of his best. I don't ask him for favors much so I really hoped that he would let me take up this job.

The trip to Cliff City took just over four hour like it always does. Ed's office is close to the edge of the city if ever he needed to pack up and leave on a moment's notice. I walked to the back of the alley were the door to his office was located. I didn't bother knocking. He wouldn't answer anyway.

The room was plain. White walls covered with wanted papers. Red Xs through the ones that had been caught, some even by myself. The room was just a ten by ten with only one door leading to another room. Filing cabinets lined up on one of the walls. I walked to the door on the opposite side that I had entered. This room was smaller by a few feet. A desk in the middle with stacks of paper on it.

The man at the desk looked up from his paper that he had been writing on. He had dark greens eyes that were mostly covered by light brown bangs. His hair went down to his shoulders. He was wearing an ink stained white button shirt and a black vest.

"Lesus, this is unexpected." My employer said, "What do you need? I am quite busy."

I walked up to the desk, "I came to ask for a job."

He seemed surprised. I never ask for jobs. He mails me letters or sent messengers telling me when I have a job. I would, on occasion, come by and see if he needed anything but I never flat out asked for a job.

"I assume you already have a one in mind." It wasn't a question.

I nodded, "A man in my town, Caster, he is the mayor. His daughter, Clary, has a hit out on her and Caster had asked me to protect her. He is able to pay whatever the fee is."

Ed looked to his table and went through one of the stacks. He pulled out a paper and handed it to me. On the paper was a picture of Clary and a price of 600 gold ducats. It didn't say who the hit originated from, just that it had to be done within the current month.

"I take it this is the young girl you had been referring to?" Ed asked and I nodded, "I will take this hit off the bulletin. Tell Mr. Caster to pay 300 gold pieces and you can take the job. But just for how long is necessary."

"Thank you, Ed." I said putting the paper in my pocket, walking to the door, "Once the month is over, I will begin regular work again."

He laughed and I looked back, "I don't know how it is you became an assassin."

"And you may never know." I answered. "Good bye, Ed."

I began my journey back. At least the trip was eventful. I would go to the Caster's house and start on the job. Lucy probably won't be too happy about me being there. She seemed to be happy about being able to take on any assassins. Or more like showing off her skill and beating the crap out of someone.

The return trip was much like the first. I wasn't tired. I knew I could run for three days straight, and if I pushed, I could probably reach five days continuously running. Nothing really happened till I was a within a mile of Maple Wood. I could see dark clouds rising up from the distance, lit up by a red flickering light. I paused for just a minute. It was a fire…in Maple Wood.

Lucy. Pushing aside my drifting thoughts, I rushed through the trees separating me from my town. I finally made it into Maple Wood and looked to the Mayor's house but it was perfectly in tacked. I then looked further down into the town and realized that it was not any other house but my own.

A crowd had gathered outside and was throwing buckets of water onto the flaming house. The house, my and Lucy's house was on fire. How could this have happened. Most of the fire was out but it was still going a bit.

"Rin!" I heard a shout as I walked up to the crowd and all eyes turned to me, including the ones that were putting the fire out.

A pink object flew into me and I fell backwards. I propped myself on my elbows and looked to Lucy's red, tear streaked, face as she hugged me.

"You idiot." She yelled, "Everyone thought that you had been in there."

I smoothed her hair with my hand, "I'm sorry. I should have told you I was leaving."

Irene helped Lucy to her feet and Joan helped me up. Clary was standing next to Lucy.

"What happened?" I asked to no one in particular.

Joan was the one to answer me, "No one knows. We had all been woken up by the flames and everyone thought you had been inside."

I nodded. Someone had been targeting me or Lucy directly. It had to be. I made sure that when the house was build, it was sturdy and well protected against any accidental, including fire. So that means that whoever is after Clary must know who I am. This makes things a lot harder.

Mayor Caster walked up to Clary then looked up to me suspiciously, "Where had you been?"

"I went to Cliff City. I had to meet someone." I said then looked at the house and sighed, "Well, it looks like we might have to rebuild, Lus."

She hated when I used her nickname but I wanted to distract her. She was sad and it was my fault. I needed a way to cheer her up but sadly it I was terrible at it. She was standing right next to me. She was shorter than I was, so I was unable to see her face but I could tell she was still crying by the way her body trembled.

"Cheer up. It will be alright." I said as I put my hand on her head and brought her close.

I heard Irene make a squealing sound, "You can't move, this is your home. How about you stay with us? We have an extra room."

"No, I couldn't inconvenience you like that." I told her.

I, along with the other towns people look towards the house as a loud shout was heard, "The fires out!"

I looked over to the mayor who had been looking at the house. I let go of Lucy and walked over to him. Everyone was distracted by the man so when I stepped in front of the mayor he looked surprised but no one else noticed.

"I need to talk to you in private." I told him.

He looked hesitant but slowly began, "Oh, of course. You can accompany me and Clary to our house and we can talk then."

I nod. The town's people were heading back to their houses. I grabbed Lucy's hand and led her behind Caster and Clary.

**END**

**Hope you enjoyed. READ AND REVIEW**


	6. AN

**A/N**

**This is a very important Author's note. My girlfriend has just written a story about us. We have just started going out. The story is a dramatization of our first kiss. It is very romantic and if you guys read and review her story then I will have an update of all my stories. If she gets over five review then I will update within two weaks. If she gets over ten then I will update within the week. So please, read her story. Her pin name is Midgitdestroyer and the story is 'My Fantasy'. This is her first story, so please, be nice and NO flames. **

**P.s.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories. I assure you, they will be updated within the next two months. That is, if no one reads and reviews my girlfriends story. I have been having major writers block. Please, my plot bunny died quite a bit ago and I haven't gone to the plot animal pet store yet. Be patient, I will update on all of my stories. **


End file.
